The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
For particular plant varieties, plant propagation and cultivation preferentially requires shaping of a plant canopy. Training is a method of growth control that allows one to shape their canopy to facilitate photosynthesis, and control growth and plant yield. Tying, bending, crimping and topping are all conventional training methods. Training branches, stems, and vines to grow where one wants in order to get the desired shape can be laborious and inefficient. Conventional training can leave plant canopies with void spaces, inefficiently using available space.
When many particular plants are allowed to grow through a screen, however, void spaces with a canopy can be decreased. This method of growing plants through a screen is sometimes referred to as a “screen of green” method because of the appearance of the plants through the screen. The “screen of green” method is a preferential method for growing many varieties of plants. In many known applications of the “screen of green” method, plants are grown in the ground in aisles or in makeshift, elevated containers placed in an aisle on planks or table structures. Long rectangular screens are placed above the plants generally secured to a wooden frame and elevated above the ground or the plant containers. These methods are insufficient, however, for certain varieties of plants that can benefit from positional adjustment to control lighting conditions or practical spatial considerations. Therefore it would be advantageous to produce a mobile screen training assembly to move plants to preferential lighting or to preferential space.